Florida Marlins all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the Florida Marlins franchise as listed on MLB.com. A *Jeff Abbott *Kurt Abbott *Reggie Abercrombie *Juan Acevedo *Joel Adamson *Chris Aguila *Antonio Alfonseca *Chad Allen *Armando Almanza *Héctor Almonte *Moisés Alou *Juan Alvarez *Alfredo Amézaga *Robert Andino *Luis Aquino *Alex Arias *Jack Armstrong *Chris Ashby *Bruce Aven *Manny Aybar B *Benito Báez *Paul Bako *Willie Banks *Brian Banks *Bret Barberie *Daniel Barone *Manuel Barrios *Miguel Batista *Danny Bautista *Yorman Bazardo *Ryan Bear *Josh Beckett *Armando Benítez *Chad Bentz *Dave Berg *Gerónimo Berroa *Brent Billingsley *Ricky Bones *Bobby Bonilla *Aaron Boone *Josh Booty *Joe Borchard *Toby Borland *Joe Borowski *Ryan Bowen *Cedrick Bowers *Travis Bowyer *Greg Briley *Jerry Brooks *Kevin Brown *Brant Brown *Jerry Browne *Nate Bump *John Burkett *A.J. Burnett *Greg Burns *Homer Bush C *Miguel Cabrera *José Campusano *John Cangelosi *Buddy Carlyle *Cris Carpenter *Chuck Carr *Matías Carrillo *Brett Carroll *Frank Castillo *Luis Castillo *Ramón Castro *Matt Cepicky *Hee-Seop Choi *Ryan Christenson *Chris Clapinski *Matt Clement *Mike Colangelo *Greg Colbrunn *Jeff Conine *Dennis Cook *Archie Corbin *Wil Cordero *Reid Cornelius *Jim Corsi *Henry Cotto *Craig Counsell *Jim Crowell *José Cueto D *Vic Darensbourg *Brian Daubach *Darren Daulton *Brad Davis *Andre Dawson *Alejandro De Aza *Valerio de los Santos *Steve Decker *Jesús Delgado *Carlos Delgado *Ryan Dempster *Orestes Destrade *Mario Díaz *Joe Dillon *Brian Drahman *Matt Dunbar *Todd Dunwoody E *Damion Easley *Brian Edmondson *Jim Eisenreich *Juan Encarnación *Carl Everett F *Jorge Fábregas *Monty Fariss *Junior Félix *Alex Fernández *Cliff Floyd *Joe Fontenot *Andy Fox *Chad Fox *Willie Fraser *Jeff Fulchino *Jonathan Fulton G *Rich Garcés *Amaury García *Harvey García *José García *Mark Gardner *Franklyn German *Alex González *Gabe González *Franklyn Gracesqui *Craig Grebeck *Kevin Gregg *Tommy Gregg *Jason Grilli *Buddy Groom *James Guerrero *Mike Gulan H *Chris Hammond *Lenny Harris *Bryan Harvey *Rick Helling *Wes Helms *Oscar Henríquez *Félix Heredia *Matt Herges *Jeremy Hermida *Jeremy Hernández *Liván Hernández *Trevor Hoffman *Todd Hollandsworth *Paul Hoover *Charlie Hough *Ben Howard *Bill Hurst *Mark Hutton *Tim Hyers I *Hansel Izquierdo J *Ryan Jackson *Mike Jacobs *Mike Jeffcoat *Josh Johnson *Charles Johnson *John Johnstone *Todd Jones *Ryan Jorgensen *Jorge Julio K *Logan Kensing *Steve Kent *Byung-Hyun Kim *Joe Klink *Randy Knorr *Gary Knotts *Billy Koch *Mark Kotsay L *Andy Larkin *Derrek Lee *Al Leiter *Allen Levrault *Richie Lewis *Matthew Lindstrom *Graeme Lloyd *Paul Lo Duca *Braden Looper *Mendy López *Mickey López *Mike Lowell *Eric Ludwick *Mitch Lyden M *John Mabry *Dave Magadan *Ron Mahay *Oswaldo Mairena *Marty Malloy *Matt Mantei *Josias Manzanillo *Carlos M. Martinez *Sandy Martínez *Terry Mathews *Brad McCann *Bob McClure *Terry McGriff *Ryan McGuire *Billy McMillon *Brian Meadows *Jim Mecir *Rafael Medina *Michael Megrew *Randy Messenger *Dan Miceli *Kevin Millar *Justin Miller *Kurt Miller *Jai Miller *Ralph Milliard *Lee Mitchell *Sergio Mitre *Brian Moehler *Craig Molldrem *Frank Moore *Mike Mordecai *Russ Morman *Guillermo Mota *Chad Mottola *Lyle Mouton *Rob Murphy *Jeff Mutis *Mike Myers N *Bob Natal *Blaine Neal *Robb Nen *Mike Neu *Drew Niles *Ricky Nolasco *Abraham Núñez *Vladimir Núñez O *Greg O'Halloran *Kirt Ojala *Darren Oliver *Miguel Olivo *Kevin Olsen *Scott Olsen *Kevin Orie *Joe Orsulak *Henry Owens *Eric Owens *Pablo Ozuna P *Matt Padgett *Donn Pall *Carl Pavano *Alejandro Peña *Terry Pendleton *Brad Penny *Yorkis Pérez *Matt Perisho *Yusmeiro Petit *Tommy Phelps *Mike Piazza *Juan Pierre *Renyel Pinto *Gus Polidor *Scott Pose *Jay Powell Q *Paul Quantrill R *Tim Raines *Hanley Ramírez *Kevin Randel *Pat Rapp *Mark Redman *Mike Redmond *Eric Reed *Edgar Rentería *Rick Renteria *Chris Resop *John Riedling *Nate Robertson *Rich Rodríguez *Iván Rodríguez *Henry Rodríguez *Nate Rolison *Rodrigo Rosario *John Roskos *Cody Ross *Johnny Ruffin S *Aníbal Sánchez *Jesus Sanchez *Benito Santiago *Tony Saunders *Rich Scheid *Rudy Seanez *Chris Seddon *James Shanks *Gary Sheffield *Joe Siddall *Aaron Small *Chuck Smith *Travis Smith *Mark Smith *Justin Speier *Dennis Springer *Rob Stanifer *Josh Stewart *Da Rond Stovall *Joe Strong *Larry Sutton T *Taylor Tankersley *Jesús Tavárez *Julián Tavárez *Michael Tejera *Nate Teut *Ryan Thompson *Ron Tingley *Matt Treanor *Matt Turner *Scott Tyler U *Dan Uggla *Ugueth Urbina V *Marc Valdés *Ismael Valdéz *Jason Vargas *Rick VandenHurk *Quilvio Veras *Randy Veres *Ron Villone *Ed Vosberg W *Justin Wayne *David Weathers *Justin Webb *John Wehner *Walt Weiss *Todd Wellemeyer *Matt Whisenant *Devon White *Darrell Whitmore *Gerald Williams *Josh Willingham *Dontrelle Willis *Josh Wilson *Nigel Wilson *Preston Wilson *Bobby Witt *Ross Wolf *Jason Wood X Y Z *Mauro Zarate *Gregg Zaun *Todd Zeile *Eddie Zosky * Category:Lists of Major League Baseball players Category:Major League Baseball all-time rosters